Total Drama Chaos
Total Drama Chaos is the fourth season in the Total Drama... series. It will have 15 returning campers and 15 new campers as they compete for the grand prize, $50,000,000. New Campers *1) Michael *2) Joe *3) Kaitlyn *4) Todd *5) Ashley *6) Jake *7) Tina *8) Judy *9) Boomer *10) Lucy *11) Ellen *12) Paul *13) Wallace *14) Clair *15) Dana Returning Campers *1) Owen *2) Gwen *3) Heather *4) Duncan *5) LeShawna *6) Trent *7) Geoff *8) Bridgette *9) Courtney *10) Izzy *11) Lindsay *12) Tyler *13) DJ *14) Cody *15) Harold Teams Sky High Hawks *1) Owen *2) Gwen *3) Lindsay (ELIMINATED) *4) Trent *5) Tyler (ELIMINATED) *6) Paul *7) Wallace *8) Dana (ELIMINATED) *9) Cody *10) Tina *11) Izzy *12) Boomer *13) DJ (ELIMINATED) *14) LeShawna *15) Judy Raging Raccoons *1) Michael *2) Kaitlyn *3) Lucy *4) Todd *5) Ashley *6) Jake *7) Ellen *8) Harold (ELIMINATED) *9) Heather *10) Joe *11) Geoff *12) Duncan *13) Bridgette *14) Courtney (ELIMINATED) *15) Clair (ELIMINATED) Episodes *1) Just Like Old Times (Part 1) *2) Just Like Old Times (Part 2) *3) Spooktacular *4) The Big Bowling Bash *5) Not Another Talent Contest *6) A Hike to Forget *7) Laser Tag Losers *8) Operation: Love Life Sabotage (Part 1) *9) Operation: Love Life Sabotage (Part 2) *10) Bad Will Hunting *11) A Non-Elite, Non-Sweet Treat to Eat *12) Fast & Furious Campers *13) The Play of the Century *14) None Can Play at This Game *15) Walking in a Winter Tortureland *16) A Christmas Challenge *17) A Snowy Showdown *18) Camp Tajonto Mysteries: The Courtney and Bridgette Elimination *19) Camp Tajonto Mysteries: Another Break in the Case *20) Camp Tajonto Mysteries: The Mystery is History *21) The Big Camp-O-lympics *22) Wild & Crazy Campers *23) Totally Dramatic Kidnappings *24) Total Drama Lovebirds *25) Monster Hunt *26) Land, Sea & Air *27) Double Trouble *28) Catch Me If You Can *29) Baseballs of Fury *30) A Grief to Eat *31) Losers in Paradise *32) Survival of the Dimmest *33) Showdown of the Sexes *34) The Insane Pain Game *35) The Final 2 Face-Off *36) Total Joe Chaos (Part 1) *37) Total Joe Chaos (Part 2) *38) Total Joe Chaos (Part 3) Ranks *1) *2) *3) *4) *5) *6) *7) *8) *9) *10) *11) *12) *13) *14) *15) *16) *17) *18) *19) *20) *21) *22) *23) *24) *25) Lindsay (for not doing anything throughout the entire challenge) *26) Harold (lost the challenge for his team after giving wrong directions to Todd during the first part of the challenge) *27) Tyler (Joe tripped him during his performance causing his teammates to vote him off) *28) Clair (threw bowling balls at everyone on her team) *29) DJ (lost the challenge for his team when he ran out the haunted mansion after seeing a ghost) *30) Dana (for yelling at everyone after they lost the challenge) Trivia The character are now referred to as campers again, like on Total Drama Island. The characters from the last 3 seasons that didn't make it are Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Sadie, and Beth. Joe will be the new main antagonist of this season, also, Heather returns as a secondary antagonist. HINT: In another episode (not telling which), Joe will form an alliance with Heather and try to wrongly eliminate 2 female campers.